Being Me
by Kelcey2007
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and is finding it harder and harder to be herself with her over-protective brother Ron and also must deal with her long time crush on Harry. Just read it already!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," Ron called from the couch in the common room as I tried to creep past to the stairs. I cringed and slowly turned around.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked sweetly as I could as I walked over to the couch, hands folded behind my back.

"Where the hell have you been? It's nearly two in the morning!" Ron yelled, standing up in a flurry and waving his arms around.

"That's really none of you business now is it Ronald!" I yelled back, putting my hands on my hips. Doesn't he understand I can take care of myself?

"You were with that Rigald boy again, weren't you!" Ron accused pointing his finger in my face, his ears growing redder by the minute. I just gave him a look before turning to walk away.

"You were! Ginny this has to stop, he's bad news." Ron said, making me turn back around in anger.

"You don't even know him, Ron! And don't you dare tell me what to do!" I yelled, meeting Ron's glare with one of my own.

"I know enough about him to know that he isn't good enough for you. If he was such a great guy, you wouldn't be sneaking behind my back to meet him and not coming back until the wee hours of the morning!" Ron said, crossing his large arms across his chest. God how I hated those arms; these arms that have scared so many guys away from me.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and let me live MY life as I please!" I said through clenched teeth, trying to calm myself down.

"I can't do that Ginny when you're out there making a fool of yourself," Ron said so calmly that it pissed me off more then to what he actually said.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you!" I screamed, all the while aware of the sound of feet scrambling down the staircases.

"Ginny, I'm only trying to protect you!" Ron yelled as Hermione and Harry came bursting through a crowd of people.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Hermione asked, looking form Ron to me.

"Ron here is trying to tell me how I should live my life," I snapped, never taking my eyes off Ron.

"I already told you, I'm only trying to protect you. I don't need you to become some type of floozy," Ron said, waving his arms around again.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, stepping in front of me, as if shielding me from his hurtful words.

"What? With the way she is acting these days, it is only a matter of time. And as her older brother, it's my job to protect her!" Ron explained to Hermione.

"Maybe you should leave me to make my own choices!" I yelled moving back in front of Hermione.

"You're not capable of making your own choices Ginny. If you were, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Ron said coolly.

"I hate you," I said barely above a whisper, looking down at the floor.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled, looking into his hurt eyes, before shoving past everyone to make a mad dash for the stairs.

I burst into the girl's lavatory, crying harder then I ever had before. I know all to well what people say about me. How I used to be such a good girl, now look at me. Truth is I never really changed. What actually happened was Draco Malfoy thought it would be funny to start a nasty rumor about me and some nameless guys, and everyone believed it, even Ron. Well almost everyone; I still had Hermione and Harry.

Harry, God he is perfect. From his shaggy black hair to he beautiful green eyes. I've always like him since I first laid eyes on him at the train station Ron's first year, but now the feeling runs so much deeper. Nevertheless, I don't think he'll ever know me more then Ron's little sister. Especially with all the other girls dying to get his attention.

"Ginny?" Hermione's soft voice asked through the doorway.

"Yeah, come in," I said trying to wipe away the mascara running down my face.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" she asked, pulling her silky red robe around her, before sitting on the floor next to me.

"Peachy-fucking-keen," I said sniffling and rolling my eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I know Ron can be such a meathead sometimes and a real jerk most of the time, but he's only trying to look out for you." Hermione said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"More like trying to control every aspect of my life," I sighed, pushing her hand away.

"Actually I think he finally realized that you're growing up, becoming a woman, and it scares him," Hermione said knowingly.

"Well it's about damn time the bugger noticed," I said shaking my head.

"This whole thing is really stupid. You and Ron need to sit down and discuss this like adults," Hermione said standing back up and brushing off her robe.

"Yeah, like that will every happen," I said pushing myself off the ground and walking over to the sink to wash my face off.

"You guys are family, you shouldn't be fighting all the time like this," Hermione said, placing her hands over her heart. Sometimes she's just so pure that it makes you want to throw up.

"Herms do you have any siblings?" I asked leaning against the sink.

"No, you know that," Hermione said with a light laugh.

"Then you really shouldn't be giving me advise about mine," I snapped before walking out of the bathroom, leaving the shocked Hermione behind me.

I hated behind mean to Hermione, I really did. She is my best friend after all, but right now would not be the best time to get on my nerves. And she tends to do that from time to time, with her outstanding grades and pure and good-natured attitude.

I walked into the 6th year dorms and a noticeable hush came over the other girls who were all gathered around one bed. They all turned and looked at me as if I were going to explode again.

"What?" I snapped at them and they all shook their heads and turned away. Whatever, fuck them.

I climbed into my bed, aware that they were staring at me again, and shut the curtains around my bed.

The next morning I woke to Hermione prodding me with her finger and saying my name repeatedly in my ear.

"What do you want?" I asked groggily, turning over in hopes of her leaving me alone.

"It's noon, time to get up," Hermione said, pouncing on my bed.

"Herms, it's Saturday!" I groaned, covering my head with my blanket.

"Yes, I know, but you need to get up," Hermione said, shaking me vigorously.

"But why?" I whined, curling myself up into the fetal position.

"Because I said so," Hermione said, snapping my blankets away from me and pulling back my curtains so the light streamed over my face.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," I said, sitting up in surrender. Hermione hated when anybody slept past noon, she said it was a total waste of a day. Uh huh, right.

"Good, now get dressed and meet me in the common room so we can discuss that potions paper you wrote. It needs a little help," Hermione said cheerfully, before leaving me alone to get dress. Of course, leave it to Hermione to ruin my dream with Johnny Depp for homework.

I contemplated going back to bed, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before she came back up here to get me. So with another groan, I rolled out of bed and grabbed quick shower before I put on my red and black plaid skirt, black tank top and my black hooker boots. I also slipped on my "sleeve" of jelly bracelets as Hermione called it, and pulled my 'I heart Witchcraft' arm band up by my elbow. Finally I trudged myself over to the mirror so I could come out my long, red hair and put on my dark "rocker" make-up, as Hermione liked to put it. I'm into a punk-rock phase right now as you can tell.

"About time," Hermione sighed as I slowly walked down the staircase.

"What?" I asked, as I slumped into a chair.

"I don't see why you need to spend so much time getting ready," Hermione said shaking her head. She of course was wearing a simple jeans and tweed-jacket combo and her face was make-up free.

"Sorry I like to be different," I said, twirling my hair around my index finger. I bad habit of mine.

"Whatever, lets just get started on this paper," Hermione said, putting a smile back on her face and getting her correcting quill ready.

About half an hour and two parchments later, Hermione was finally satisfied with my paper.

"Her girls, what's up?" Harry asked, coming through the portrait hole all muddy from a slack quidditch game no less.

"Hey Harry, just got done helping Ginny with her potions paper," Hermione said, collecting her quills and reference books.

"Yeah, it's been great," I said lazily.

Harry laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes. I could not help but stare.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I must get to the library and work on my Transfiguration essay." Hermione said, grabbing her book bag and walking out through the portrait hole left open by Harry.

"That paper isn't due until next week," Harry said almost to himself.

"Well you know Hermione, 'Procrastinators are only looking for trouble'," I said, imitating Hermione's voice, making Harry laugh. I tried to look calm and collected, but my stomach was doing summersaults at the fact he was sitting on the couch, mere inches from me, and no Ron and Hermione were around to bother us.

"You sound exactly like her," Harry said, rubbing away the mud form his face.

"Why thank you," I said, giving a small bow. I have been known to do really good imitations of people. What can I say, it is a gift.

"Bugger I'm tired," Harry sighed, laying his head back against the couch.

"Yeah well, you didn't wake up to Hermione pouncing on you," I said, twirling my hair.

"No, I had Ron," Harry said, shaking his head, then looking at my face to see my reaction at the name Ron.

"You mean the freak who feels the need to control everyone's life?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I know some of the things he said were pretty harsh, but I know he's just trying to look out for you. I mean if I had a little sister, I'd probably feel the same way," Harry said, sitting up, and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Whatever," I said, "I'll forgive him as soon as he says sorry."

"Good and I'll make sure he does," Harry said, with his ever so cute smile.

"Yeah, great," I said as I kept crossing, un-crossing, and re-crossing my legs.

"Hey how about I get cleaned up and I take you down for a late lunch," Harry said, standing up and giving me a wink.

"Um, yeah, okay," I said as my heart began to flutter.

"Great! See you in a few," Harry said, going up the boy's staircase.

"Yes!" I cheered as soon as I knew he was out of earshot. I get to have lunch with Harry, by myself! Could life get any better?



Reviews are welcome!! Thanks!


	2. Dirty Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

After a while of talking idly with Lavender Brown about her new fashion magazine, Harry came thundering down the stairs, looking exceptionally good in a pair of baggy jeans and tight black t-shirt. Once again, couldn't help but stare.

"Ready?" he asked, running his hand through his unruly black hair and adjusting his glasses.

"Yup, let's go," I said, bouncing up from my seat and following Harry to the portrait hole.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, there were only a handful of students left eating, but most of the teachers were left at the table, talking amongst themselves. Harry and I sat at usually spot on the Gryffindor table and Harry immediately went for the food that appeared in front of us.

"You're only eating salad?" Harry asked, looking down at my plate full of greens.

"Yeah, I'm trying the whole vegetarian thing," I said with a shrug. Harry nodded and went back to eating his chicken.

"So how was your game of quidditch?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Great. Ron and I creamed Dean and Seamus," Harry said laughing.

I nodded and smiled. Harry is back to being the house seeker on the team, leaving me as a second stringer, so basically I don't play anymore. That's all right, Harry is more talented anyway.

"There you are mate!" Ron cheered from the Great Hall doorway. So much for lunch alone with Harry.

"Oy! Ron!" Harry called back, raising his hand, which Ron promptly grabbed before sitting down.

"Ginny," Ron said coolly, looking everywhere around the Great Hall except at me.

"Ron," I said just as coolly, looking right at him, making him squirm. Harry just sat quietly looking from Ron to me.

"You have a lot of nerve you know that?" Ron asked suddenly, bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my fork down.

"Sneaking around behind my back and then when I try to help you, you act so childish about it," Ron said.

"Oh please, you aren't trying to help me! You're trying to ruin my life!" I snapped, causing people around us to turn around and stare.

"I am not!" Ron yelled, becoming very frustrated.

"Yes, you are!" I said, shoving my plate away from me and standing up.

"Ginny, don't go," Harry said, causing me to stop, "You two need to talk things out."

"There is no talking with him Harry! It's either his way or the highway," I said, pointing an accusing finger at Ron.

"Ginny, wait up!" Ron called as I walked out of the Great Hall and out the front doors, desperately needing some fresh air.

"Ginny!" Ron called bursting through the front doors after me.

"What?" I yelled, whipping around to glare at my brother, "Can't I walk outside anymore? Or would that be against your rules?"

"Ginny, look, I love you. You're my little sister, and I just want to make sure no one hurts you like Malfoy did," Ron said, walking slowly up to me. I just stood there, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So what I'm trying to say is that……I'm sorry," Ron said finally, looking down at the ground and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And?" I asked.

"And I'll let you make your own decisions from now on," Ron sighed.

"Good. And I'm sorry that I said that I hated you," I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"I knew you didn't," Ron said, laughing lightly, "I'm just too loveable."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey now!" Ron laughed, putting his hand on his chest as if I wounded him.

"Are you two cool now?" Harry asked, standing at the top of the stone steps that lead to the front door.

"Yeah, it's all good," Ron said, putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a giant one-armed hug.

"Brilliant," Harry laughed, jogging down the steps to meet up with Ron and I.

"Ginny!" a voice called from behind me.

"Hey Jerry!" I said as Jerry Rigald walked slowly up to me. Jerry was a very tall boy with a handsome face and curly blonde hair.

"Ron, Harry," Jerry said nodding at my brother and Harry.

"Rigald," they both replied, Ron through clenched teeth. I shot him look and he unclenched his fists.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Jerry asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Alright," I said grabbing his hand and gave a small wave to Ron and Harry.

"Be careful," Ron called, making me shoot him another look.

"I heard your brother caught you sneaking in last night," Jerry said as we sat down up the lake. Boy, news sure does travel fast in this school.

"Yeah, but it's all good now," I said, throwing a rock into the water.

"Brilliant," Jerry said, leaning back onto his arms, smiling lazily at me.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to control my own life for once," I joked, throwing in another rock.

"Yeah, nice," Jerry said, reaching up to stroke my hair.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for Ron to treat me like an adult," I said, throwing in another rock.

"Uh huh," Jerry said, sitting up and kissing my shoulder, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"Jerry wha…" I began, only to be cut off by Jerry's lip crashing down onto mine.

"Jerry stop!" I yelled, breaking away.

"Come on Gin," Jerry said, trying to kiss me again.

"No! Stop!" I yelled again, slapping his hands away from my shoulders.

"Babe, don't worry, I won't hurt you," Jerry promised, pushing me down on the grass and started to kiss me again.

"I said stop it!" I yelled, breaking away again.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jerry yelled angrily.

"I just want to take it slow," I said rubbing my arms.

"We've been taking it slow for three weeks, now it's time for some fun. I've heard what you did with all those other guys, so don't try to play innocent with me!" Jerry yelled, standing up in a flurry.

"Those were just rumors, they're not true!" I snapped, standing up myself.

"Oh please, you're nothing but a dirty slut," Jerry sneered, bending down and throwing a clump of dirt in my face. He laughed, then pushed me to the ground before walking away.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but I heard the familiar sound of people scurrying to get to the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

I did the best I could to wipe away the dirt from my face before joining the streaming crowd.

"Ginny over here!" Hermione called from her seat in the stands, pointing to the empty seat between her and Hagrid.

"Have you been crying?" Hermione asked with concern as I sat down next to her. I made sure no one was listening as I told her the story of what happened starting from when Ron and I made up.

"Oh that Rigald boy is such a jerk!" Hermione gasped, looking very angry indeed.

"It's no big deal really," I said with a shrug before turning my attention to the match.

I saw Jerry riding high and mightily upon his broom, following Harry wherever her went. Jerry was the seeker for the Ravenclaw team, but he was no match against Harry.

The game continued on, growing more intense as the teams stayed tied at 90-90, and the seekers were growing desperate to find the golden snitch.

"Oy! Look at Harry!" Neville yelled, pointing at Harry taking a sudden nose dive with Jerry in tow.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione and I cheered.

"He's caught it! Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer boomed over the field, making everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheer loudly.

"Great games guys," I said cheerfully, hugging Ron.

"Yeah, but it was tough," Ron sighed, rubbing his sore shoulders as Hermione carried his broom.

"I think we should gather some snacks from the kitchen and have a little party in the common room," Harry said, raising his eyebrow at Ron and agreed with a nod.

"Oh really you two, those house elves work hard enough as it is without giving you guys freebee's whenever you wish," Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you, they enjoy working!" Ron sighed, shaking his head at the bushy-haired girl.

"I still don't think it's right," Hermione muttered as we reached the locker rooms.

"Meet you later," Harry said, following Ron in.

Later that night, everyone in Gryffindor, including Hermione, waited in the common room and cheered loudly when the portrait hole opened, revealing the house team, Ron and Harry with their arms full of treats.

"How did you get these?" Lavender Brown asked as they dumped the treats on a table in the corner.

"With a little help from our friends Prongs, Mooney, and Padfoot," Ron said, nudging Harry with his elbow.

"Whatever," Lavender said, grabbing for a chocolate truffle.

Music began blaring somewhere from the WWN, and everyone began to dance widely around the room.

"Come on Herms!" I yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to the 'dance floor' in the middle of the common room.

She and I danced together for three songs before The Weird Sisters new slow song came on and all the boys and girls began to partner up.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked me, sending butterflies jolting through my stomach.

"Um..yeah…of course," I stuttered, putting my arms around Harry's neck and resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but notice the looks of disappointment and envy being shot at us from the other girls in the room.

Ahh…I'm in heaven!

Thanks for reading! Please review if you want me to continue!


End file.
